1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for performing seamless handoff of a mobile station between radio access networks having different wireless interfaces during wireless packet data service operation.
2. Background
To satisfy the increasing demands for data communications in wireless communication systems, radio networks are designed to interface with packetized data networks supporting Internet Protocol (IP) networks. Packet Data Serving Nodes (PDSNs) provide interface between the radio network and the IP network or other data network. Various protocols, such as “mobile IP,” specify the interactions between the radio network and the PDSN.
When a Mobile Station (MS) moves from the serving area of one PDSN to that of another PDSN, the configuration information is updated so that a Home Agent (HA) associated with the MS may redirect communications. There is a need for an efficient method for accommodating movement within a communication system.